Kuroshitsuji II
Kuroshitsuji II is the sequel to Kuroshitsuji. The second season features two new main characters: Earl Alois Trancy and his butler Claude Faustus.Bleach Asylum: Kuroshitsuji Season 2 Anime Info Many of the main characters from the previous season return as well, including Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. This season is formatted similar to its predecessor, airing on ten different stations.Kuroshitsuji II (anime)#Show Times It had an official magazine, Black Tabloid, released before its on-air date on July 1, 2010. This season contains a sum of 12 episodes, including 6 OVAs. It has been compiled into a total of nine DVD releases. All 12 episodes share the theme song, SHIVER, for the opening, but two different animations accompany it; the first ran from episodes 25-32, while the second ran from episodes 33-36. There are two different ending songs: episodes 25-31 and 33-35 use Bird, while episodes 32 and 36 use Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa—this is also the ending song for the 7th OVA. Background At the Kuroshitsuji, Sono Shitsuji, Shūshō ~Saigo no Bansan wo Anata to Tomoni~ (黒執事、その執事、終章　～最後の晩餐を貴方と共に～, "Black Butler, That Butler, The Final Chapter ~One Last Dinner With You~") event, on June 14, 2009, it was announced that the anime will be returning for a second season. Undertaker's voice actor Junichi Suwabe confirmed this news on his official blog later that day.AnimeNewsNetwork: Kuroshitsuji Anime's Second Season Green-Lit (Updated) Plot Kuroshitsuji II takes place in late-nineteenth century England, where the Trancy household resides. It is set one year and three months after the dramatic conclusion of the first season.AnimeNewsNetwork: Kuroshitsuji II, Ōkami-san TV Anime to Debut on July 1 The second season introduces two new main characters: Alois Trancy, a sadistic yet cheerful earl with a tragic past, and Claude Faustus, his impassive, enigmatic butler with superlative talent. After the second episode, the season mostly follows Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, and the characters of the Phantomhive household, including Elizabeth Midford. Ciel was presumed dead at the end of the first series, but Sebastian had, in fact, never succeeded in devouring Ciel's soul to begin with. Nevertheless, Ciel has lost his memories about Angelina Dalles's and Queen Victoria's deaths, Grell Sutcliff, Soma Asman Kadar, Agni, Angela Blanc, and Ash Landers. Statistics General * Opening Theme: SHIVER by the GazettE * Ending Theme: Bird by Yuya Matsushita * Episodes: 12 Episodes * Total DVD(s): 9 DVDs * DVD 1: Released 22 September 2010 :Includes Episode 25 and Episode 26 * DVD 2: Released 27 October 2010 :Includes Episode 27 and Ciel in Wonderland * DVD 3: Released 24 November 2010 :Includes Episode 28 and Welcome to the Phantomhive's * DVD 4: Released 22 December 2010 :Includes Episode 29 and Episode 30 * DVD 5: Released 26 January 2011 :Includes Episode 31 and The Making of Kuroshitsuji II * DVD 6: Released 23 February 2011 :Includes Episode 32 and Ciel in Wonderland Part 2 * DVD 7: Released 23 March 2011 :Includes Episode 33 and Episode 34 * DVD 8: Released 27 April 2011 :Includes Episode 35 and The Story of Will the Reaper * DVD 9: Released 25 May 2011 :Includes Episode 36 and The Threads of the Spider's Story Staff * Director: Hirofumi Ogura * Series Composition: Mari Okada * Music: Taku Iwasaki * Original Creator: Yana Toboso * Character Design: Minako Shiba * Art Director: Manabu Otsuzuki * Art Design: Kazushige Kanehira * Sound Director: Katsuyoshi Kobayashi * CGI Director: Takayuki Furukawa * Director of Photography: Takayuki Furukawa * Producers: ** Hiro Maruyama ** Hiroyuki Shimizu ** Mikihiro Iwata ** Shunsuke Saito * Advertising Producer: Kazuko Yamamoto * Color Design: Yuichi Furuichi * Sound Effects: Tomokazu Mitsui * Sound Engineer: Yō Yamada * Supervisor: Tsuyoshi Kuma/Takeshi Kuma * OP Theme Performance: the GazettE * ED Theme Performance: Yuya Matsushita * Insert Song Performance: Kalafina Companies * Animation Production: A-1 Pictures Inc. * Music Production: Aniplex * Broadcasters: ** CBC ** HBC ** KAB ** MBS ** RCC ** RKB ** SBC ** SBS ** TBC ** TBS * Producers: ** Aniplex ** Hakuhodo DY Media Partners ** MBS ** MOVIC ** Square Enix Show Times All time tables are shown in Japan Standard Time. * MBS: Every Thursday starting from July 1 :: Time: 25:20 (1:20 Friday morning) * TBS: Every Friday starting from July 2 :: Time: 25:55 (1:55 Saturday morning) *'Shizuoka Broadcasting': Every Friday starting from July 2 :: Time: 26:10 (2:10 Saturday morning) * Tohoku Broadcasting: Every Saturday starting from July 3 :: Time: 26:23 (2:23 Saturday morning) * RCC Chugoku Broadcasting: Every Saturday starting from July 3 :: Time: 26:43 (2:43 Sunday morning) * Hokkaido Broadcasting: Every Sunday starting from July 4 :: Time: 26:20 (2:20 Monday morning) * Kumamoto Broadcasting: Every Sunday starting from July 4 :: Time: 26:20 (2:20 Monday morning) * RKB Mainichi Broadcasting: Every Monday starting from July 5 :: Time: 26:25 (2:25 Tuesday morning) * Sanyo Broadcasting: Every Monday starting from 5th :: Time: 26:50 (2:50 Tuesday morning) * Central Japan Broadcasting (Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting): Every Wednesday starting from July 7 :: Time: 26:00 (2:00 Thursday morning) Source: official Site @ http://kuroshitsuji.tv/ Media Videos File:Black Butler Season 2 Clip 1|Clip #1 File:Black Butler Season 2 Clip 2|Clip #2 File:Black Butler Season 2 Clip 3|Clip #3 File:Black Butler Season 2 Clip 4|Clip #4 Images Scans Image:KuroshitsujiII Animedia-BA.jpg|Animedia Image:KuroshitsujiII PASH-BA.jpg|PASH 1 Image:KuroshitsujiII PASH-BA2.jpg|PASH 2 KuroshitsujiII-6.jpg|Artwork in magz Blk Tabloid.jpg|Black Tabloid Shiba Sketch.jpg|Shiba's sketch Shiba Alois-0day.jpg|0 day to go by Shiba Shiba Claude-1day.jpg|1 day to go by Shiba KII-SPSC.jpg|Butler Animedia cover KIISPAG SP.jpg|Butler clash Bird CD.jpg|Bird CD cover Header Kuroshitsuji II.png|Kuroshitsuji II Header Charason 03.jpg Charason 02.jpg Charason 04.jpg Charason 01.jpg K2 poster.jpg|Poster Charason 09.jpg Charason 08.jpg Charason 07.jpg Charason 06.jpg Charason 05.jpg Alois playing chess.jpg Triplitsscan.jpg Black Tabloid Trancy.png|The Trancy Family Crest BT Ton.jpg|The Triplets BT YanaIll.jpg|Illustration by Yana Toboso BT Timber.jpg|Timber BT Thompson.jpg|Thompson BT Cantebury.jpg|Canterbury BT LL.jpg|Little Alois BT HA.jpg|Hannah BT Luca Macken.jpg|Luka Macken BT Claude.jpg|Claude Faustus BT Alois T.jpg|Alois Trivia * A promotional poster was included in the July GFantasy. * TV Anime Kuroshitsuji II Black Tabloid was released on June 18, 2010. * An event called 夜通執事(ヨドオシツジ Yodo o Shitsuji, The Butler Through The Night or The Butler at Night) was held on July 1, the second season's premiere date. There was screening at a cinema in Shinjuku occurring at the same time as the first broadcast.Kuroshitsuji.TV News (Japanese) References See Also * Kuroshitsuji, the first season * Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus, the third season External Links ;Official Sites ;English * Funimation Black Butler Site ;Japanese * Kuroshitsuji Official Site * MBS Kuroshitsuji Site * Twitter Kuroshitsuji Site Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Anime